heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-09-10 A Rainy Night
It's one of Gothams famed dark stormy days, right now it's stopped raining but the thunder can still be heard over head and lighting clashing every once and a while. The smell of rain is easily caught due to it having been going on non-stop. People rushing about as they can trying to get what little errands they can do before it starts raining again, the buses are packed with those same people running along it's routes. Also who is out and about is Jynn, it was forgotten that Jynn was supposed to be working today and so when he went in to the Rec Center he found it closed, and then got a call telling him that he didn't need to be out today. This has only made Jynn irritable. He sighs a little bit but then begins walking back towards the bus stop and knowing he had a bit of a wait due to the bus having dropped him off and the next one not due for another twenty minutes. Shaking his head, Jynn just waits and hopes he is able to not get rained on. Ever since the night of odd events Catwoman has been on the prowl, looking for Jynn as the cat burglar instead of her other identity. Of course it just had to rain earlier, joy oh joy, which means the scent of wet leather soon starts to mingle in the air along with the scent of the water that fell. By the time she has the fortune to run into him she too is a bit grumpy and in need of a hot bath and a glass of champagne. "So care to tell me just what you were up to the other night," comes a very feminine voice once Catwoman is close enough to speak, remaining far enough to not seem threatening. She's perched atop a car, her feet tucked under her as she sits cross-legged, her expression displeased. Well the other night was pretty basic for him since having ran into those AIM assholes back when he was in New York, but to think they were doing crap in his own city had only royally pissed him off. But since then Jynn has been keeping in contact with the others he's been working with but so far information has been pretty low and honestly even during his nightly patrols, he hasn't come up with anything. Feeling the wind blow, Jynn was starting to get the feeling he was being watched as well as he may be getting rained on soon. Upon hearing the voice, his eyes narrow slightly and he turns to look at the woman from the other night. He thought she was like a cat, but now that he looks at her, he can smell the leather on her. "Why were you there?" he questions not bothering to answer her. Yeah she is doing something Jynn doesn't like people doing, questioning him and what he does. Especially when he doesn't know the person doing the questioning. He faces Catwoman, sizing her up but not making any moves, he already thinks she may have done the same to him already. "I was just out, prowling about. Now, you can answer me. What were you doing there?" She doesn't let on to how she knows the guy, not yet at least. That is a hand of cards she's keeping close to her chest. Catwoman has learned the importance of doing so over the last few years and right now is one of those times where she will bide her time and wait until later to let him know that she does know him. Well... assuming she ever decides to. "You're good, I'll give you that much," she adds while reaching up to swipe a bead of water from her nose. "But skill can only carry a person so far. You need to be lucky as well." Hearing why she was there, Jynn doesn't allow much emotion to show on his face. To Selina that was her first time seeing him in a fight and this is the first time that she may have caught him by surprise. "Same, but it's not the first time I've fought those guys before." he says to her. Knowing it's better to keep some information to himself. This Catwoman isn't someone he knows and sharing too much information right now may and could put him at risk. Though she did fight with him against those guys. He does finally roll his eye a little bit when she states that skill can only go so far, "Yeah I know, but I don't see anyone reaching out to help me now do I?" he asks. "As for luck, it comes and go, that night I say luck had me where I needed to be." referring to when Catwoman almost got flanked. Looking around for a moment, "Is that all you needed or is there more you want to talk about?" he asks. His tone still cold, but moving to relaxing. His eyes unnarrow for a moment. He isn't letting his guard down, but he is allowing his body to relax, but from his body tone, he is capable of defending or attacking instantly or well as instantly as he can muster. He isn’t on the level of her or Batman, Robin, or Nightwing, but still. There's a slow blink behind the red lenses of the goggles, as much surprise as she allows herself, the rest of her expression other held blank. "Are you asking for help," she queries, the gruffness melting from her voice some. It won't be enough to let him know who she is but there's no longer an edge of darkness to it. "I didn't hear if you were or not," she adds wryly. "I might not be Batman but I do tend to hear a lot despite that." Shaking his head a little, Jynn doesn't speak up at first. He hated not being as good as he wanted to be, but still he just shakes his head. "Forget it I don't like being mocked and I can hold my own." he tells her. "Besides the others seemed to be doing well." He does most of the group that were there that night fighting, but some of the others were new. Catwoman looks up and then snorts. "I wasn't mocking you. Trust me. You'd know if I was. Was going to see if you'd need help occasionally... if you were going to make the heroics a habit. But if you can do it on your own, fine." The last of Catwoman's good mood is shot now and she stands, her weight causing the car's roof to become depressed a bit. "If you want my help, ask around for Catwoman. I should hear about it if you do." Looking to Catwoman for a moment, taking in the tone of her voice and her body movement. "I do need the help." he says. Why lie, it's not like he has much going for him, hell he doesn't even have a costume or anything and if he keeps doing this, it will be pretty easy to spot and target him later. As she stands he does get a good look at her in her leather, an inner smile appears. "Catwoman...." he pauses a moment. "The name is Jynn." he says to her. "Thanks." he says at the offer. 'Yeah, I know,' Sel thinks to herself when she is given Jynn's name, a reply that never gets voiced. Can't let on that she knows him and everything. What she does allow herself to do is set her mouth in a tight, thin line and nod, putting on her best Caped Avenger expression. "Jynn. Well..." Not sure how to follow that up, Catwoman remains where she is, silent and still for a long time. When she finally does speak again it is only after a minute... maybe two pass. "So what's your story. Bad guy piddled on your foot or something?" Watching Catwoman, this is a bit out in the open and not something he is used to, his meetings with Robin are normally somewhere out of sight, the fact that Catwoman managed to find him and now wanting to talk to him out in the open. A look of unease is easily seen on his face but fro now he just watches her, taking in her expression, but that is kinda hard to do when her back is to him. When she turns around and ask him his story, he shakes his head already knowing that giving personal info especially out in the open is a no no, thank Robin for that. Shaking his head, "Nothing so simple." he tells her. "But seeing as you and I just met, you know why I may not say anything." he tells her. "Just like if I ask you certain question you may not be able to tell me." Looks like he's been coached a little. "Do yourself a favor and don't ask, kid." Kid? Is Catwoman even old enough to be able to call someone that? What can be seen of her face doesn't seem to bear the heavy lines and other signs commonly found on someone of advance age. It wasn't used mockingly, however so why she chose to call Jynn that is up for guessing. "Just stay safe. The city can be cruel." The car roof is easily jumped down from and her whip is taken into hand, Catwoman preparing to leave. "And remember. If you need help...." He doesn't say anything, instead Jynn is pretty much motionless at the moment and maybe a bit dumbfounded, "Kid." he finally says a few moments later. Eyes narrowing slightly, he is about to say anything but does keep his calm. She probably has more experience then he does, hell even the people he was fighting with seem to have been doing this longer then him. Just great that’s all he needed now was doubt seeping in and if that was what Catwoman was trying to get at she may have succeeded. But hearing her voice a bit clearer, "I will try." he tells her. His voice was calmer but when she stands up and grasp her whip to leave, he looks at her. "This place can be saved, our home." he tells her. As she is preparing to leave, "Same goes for you, especially if you think you can help me." he says to her. That gets one corner of Selina's mouth to quirk up in what could be considered a smile but it fades as soon as a drop of water falls from the lamp post falls and lands on the right lens of her goggles. It is allowed to remain, however, left to roll down and fall away as it well. "If you don't mind that I'm not one of the white hats." Catwoman most definitely is not what most would consider to be a hero and is often counted as one of Gotham's villains by the police, someone who is more inclined to play the game by her rules. A shoulder is lifted and rolled in a casual shrug then, the woman not sure what to say to add to that. Jynn considers this for a moment, then shrugs his shoulders. "As long as we don't become like those we hunt and fight, I don't care." he says. There is more meaning behind his words and if Catwoman looks back at him she will see that concern play over his face for a brief moment. Sometimes help can come in many faces, but right now he can use it. "Seeing as you were able to find me, I figure you can come get me when you need to teach me something." he says. Granted honestly she already has his cell number, and knows where he works at, the only thing she doesn't have is where he lives, but then again does she need more? Teach? Catwoman? "I'm not exactly the kind of person you want for a mentor," she confessess easily, "but if I am suddenly struck by the need to impart some great... bit of wisdom I will be able to find you." Yes, she does know how to get in contact with him but even if she didn't she'd probably be able to find him, assuming he doesn't go out of the way to keep any paper trail like bills and rental agreements concealed. Well Jynn doesn't know all the know hows of hiding stuff to keep from not having a paper trail, so yes she would find a paper trail of bills and rental agreements to his apartment and such. Jynn shrugs a little, "It's better then not knowing things that could help and keep me alive and possibly keep people from finding me easily." he tells her simply. That’s about when he feels a drop of water fall onto his head. Great he is going to be stuck in the rain or...maybe not there is a cafe not far from here. Unfortunately she's not really dressed for cafes and she can't exactly excuse herself to run home, change clothing and come back since that'd give herself away otherwise she just might join him there. Oh well. At least she isn't too horribly far from where her safe house-slash-temporary-home is and Jynn should be safe enough for now. "So you are going to be alright tonight? Can make it home?" A few more drops of water lands down and soon a light sprinkle, yeah Jynn craves none of those things.....one second thought, yes he does. He needs stuff and right now the things he would like are far from his reach at the moment and honestly. Stretching out a bit, he allows his body to relax as he regards Catwoman, "Oh I'm pretty sure I can make it home alright. What about you, need someone to hang with later?" he asks mainly due to them having patrolled the same area that night they ran into each other. Does Catwoman need someone to hang with? She doesn't need someone to do so with, no. The thief has gotten used to being alone and usually prefers it. Hence why she hasn't taken on a sidekick of her own. But still, there are times when company is nice which is what prods her into nodding. "Sure. Just look for me. If I'm not... on a job you should be able to find me." The rain starts to come down now which gets a disgruntled sigh to come from her, the cat in her not pleased. Nodding his head a little, Jynn smirks. As the rain starts to come down he backs up a bit and sighs, he didn't want to get caught in the rain, but this has turned out to be a good chance meeting. "Alright then, we better get out of the rain." he says to her. Figuring it would be odd to have her in her wet leather having something to eat and from the look on her face she isn't happy about being wet either. But that leather suit looks good on her even more so now that she is wet, "See ya around kitty." he says as he starts to walk away. The rain falling down along him as he starts to head towards the cafe. Catwoman watches Jynn, taking in him as well as this impromptu meeting. She finds herself at a loss, not sure what to do which is something she dislikes almost as much as she does getting rained on. Once she is sure he's safe she turns around and leaves herself, walking half a block before ducking into an alley. It's only then that she breaks out into a run and climbs up a fire escape once she's sure she's not being followed, taking to the upper-most levels of the buildings as her path to where her cat and her home can be found. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs